


Babydoll

by yookihyunnieX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kihyun, Boudoir, Domestic, Established Relationship, High Heels, I don't know, It is now, Lingerie, M/M, changki, is that a possible combination?, soft with smut, some nice sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookihyunnieX/pseuds/yookihyunnieX
Summary: Changkyun doesn't know what to get Kihyun for their first anniversary, but when he walks by a photography studio advertising boudoir shoots, his mind flashes to his husband in lingerie and an idea sparks.





	Babydoll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodhirookes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirookes/gifts).



> This fic came from a recommendation my buddy gave me on my kofi account and I actually really love it? I hope she does too! 
> 
> If you want to yell at me about changki or give me recommendations, you can find me on twitter at @yookihyunnieX or drop by ko-fi.com/yookihyunniex
> 
> I have all kinds of reference pictures I used for this if that's what you're ~about~ so lmk and I can provide lol
> 
> As always, thanks for reading<3

Changkyun was a terrible gift-giver. That had always been Kihyun’s area of expertise, which was one of the many reasons Changkyun loved him so much. He was incredibly thoughtful and paid attention to the most miniscule of things, from comments Changkyun said offhandedly to hints he subtly dropped to things their friends said when they got together. Kihyun didn’t miss anything. Not when it came to him.

Which was exactly why Changkyun wanted to figure out the perfect surprise for Kihyun to celebrate their first anniversary of being married. He had taken the day off from work to go out looking for something that said “I love everything about you. Head to toe. Inside out. All of you.” to reflect their vows. It was cheesy, but it was something they started saying when they were dating and it had stuck. They said it every night with a kiss before they fell asleep, and in the mornings when they parted for work. But Changkyun wanted something that portrayed the accumulated love he truly held for every single thing about Kihyun.

Standing in front of this photography studio, he thought he found exactly that. He walked inside and a small bell dinged as he opened the door. He looked to the walls decorated with examples of their photography. It was a quaint studio with soft glowing lamps and a faint smell of lavender, the purple lamp shades complimenting the light grey walls. There was classical music playing quietly in the background. Enough to complete the atmosphere and fill the silence, but not overpowering.

It was only a few moments that Changkyun waited, observing the lobby, until a man dressed in all black approached him, extending his hand.

“Hello, my name is Wonho. I’m one of the photographers here. Thanks for stopping in. How can I help you?”

He was well-built and lean, with the potential to be intimidating, but everything about his demeanor said otherwise. His smile was warm and welcoming, his voice gentle. 

“I’m Changkyun. I have some questions about one of the ads outside. About the boudoir shoots?”

“Ah, yes,” he smiled, gesturing for Changkyun to follow him to the chairs in the corner of the room. They were white and wooden, with purple seat cushions, perfectly matching the lamp shades. Honestly, the entire lobby was color-coordinated beautifully and Changkyun thought to himself that Kihyun would have been in heaven here. He guessed it made sense for it to look so visually appealing, considering photographers focused so much on visual demonstration.

Sitting down, Wonho reached for one of the binders in the magazine holder near his chair and placed it on the circular glass coffee table in front of them.

“This binder has pictures of some of our previous models for our boudoir shoots. But first, what questions do you have?”

Quite frankly, his mind was swimming with all kinds of questions and ideas, but he didn’t know how to phrase them. Because despite wanting to know more about the logistics of an intimate shoot like that, he had one thought consuming the majority of his focus: Kihyun in lingerie. 

Throughout their relationship, Kihyun had increasingly become more interested and confident wearing lace and stockings to make their sex life more enticing. Switch things up a little. He had lacy panties that were a soft pink, and right now Changkyun could only think of Kihyun wearing just that delicate piece of fabric, sitting on his knees with his legs spread, turning behind him to face the camera. Or maybe facing the photographer, knees spread like that, shyly covering his torso, teasingly biting on his bottom lip.

Changkyun blinked, attempting to center his thoughts back on the actual process of a boudoir session.

“How does it work? Like, do you do the shoot here? And do your models have to have a bunch of lingerie and stuff?”

Wonho smiled and leaned back into his chair, crossing his legs.

“It’s whatever would make the model most comfortable. We have a space here in the studio, but can go to a different location. Some of our models choose to rent a hotel room for the session. As for the lingerie, we have outfits that our models can use. They’re all dry cleaned after each use. We also have props our models can use if they want, ranging from masks to ribbons to umbrellas. Do you know what style you’re looking for?”

An image of Kihyun wearing black panties, kneeling with a black umbrella between his legs flashed through his mind, complete with scattered lipstick stains on his neck. He knew his husband would never go for that, though, so he agreed to let that idea go.

He leaned into the chair’s armrest and collected himself once again.

“The shoot would actually be of my husband. Do you guys do that?”

When Wonho smiled again and nodded, Changkyun took a breath of relief. This Wonho guy didn’t seem like he had any issues with the notion.

“Okay, well I want to have him do a shoot. Our anniversary is coming up and I think it would be a good gift for both of us and a confidence boost for him. He’s going to be shy, so maybe kind of a sweet sexy type of look? Almost innocent, but still sexy?”

“Sure, that makes sense!” Changkyun was relieved that Wonho was so easy to talk to about this. “What do you think would make him most comfortable in terms of location?”

“Do you ever do them in people’s homes? I think Kihyun would feel better that way.”

“Then we can do that. Whatever will make him feel at ease,” Wonho nodded. “I’d like to meet with him beforehand so we can go through what to expect in terms of body maintenance and how the session will go. Do you want to look at packages for session length and pick a date?”

\--

Changkyun stopped to buy lingerie before returning home, which was something Kihyun had usually done himself, but he wanted to surprise him with some new pretty things and make dinner for him. He’d tell him about the boudoir appointment and maybe he’d try on some of his new things for Changkyun. Fingers crossed.

When he entered the store, he was immediately greeted by one of the associates. Changkyun began explaining Kihyun’s style when it came to lingerie, but continued to omit that he was shopping for his husband, until he finally bit the bullet and told her when she was holding a push up bra with sequins.

“Oh my goodness, why didn’t you say so?! We have guys get things here for themselves or their partners more often than you’d think. Let me grab another associate that usually works to fit them and we’ll get you set up with the right stuff for your man.”

She vanished for a moment to recruit her coworker and Changkyun took his second breath of relief that day. When they both returned, he was asked to describe what he was looking for to the newly arrived associate.

“Well, he likes things that are more delicate than sexy. His body is more petite I guess? He loves lace, and I’m thinking maybe some white and light pink mostly? Maybe a little black.” Changkyun scratched the back of his head, embarrassed to be talking about this with someone that wasn’t Kihyun, but they were smiling and giving affirmative “oohs”, so he felt encouraged. “I think he would definitely want panties but maybe those things that go over your chest and stomach, but are kind of see through?”

“Ah, the babydolls! Those are so cute, and I have some in mind for your husband. Let me show you!”

She walked to the right section and pulled two hangers down for him to look at. “What do you think of these?”

Changkyun bit the inside of his cheek, deciding which would suit Kihyun best, while also willing himself to keep the image in his mind under control.

“That one is more like him,” he said, selecting a light creamy white babydoll. It had a flowery lace chest, then became more sheer where you could see through to the wearer’s torso, and the matching thong would show, too.

“I was hoping you’d pick that one!” the first associate cheered.

“Me too!” the other chimed. “I love the dotted mesh under the chest piece.”

“Ok, sweetheart, what else are you looking for? Do you think he’d wear a corset? Well, it’s really more of a bustier.” 

Changkyun swallowed slowly. “Um. He might. Can you show me what you mean exactly?”

“Of course! Come this way.”

Once he saw the options, he hoped that yes, yes Kihyun _would_ wear a bustier. The one that caught his eye was of course lacy and a coconut white color with a nude back. It stopped only five or so inches under the chest, which would leave the stomach exposed, and it came with matching panties with striped lace and a little bow in the center.

“I love this one!” said the second associate. “It’s got a simple boho look. Very cute!”

“Uh, thanks. I think he’d like it, too.” He held onto the hanger and looked up at the two associates with a small smile, to which their own smiles widened.

“This is so sweet to see, I’m glad you came in.”

“Yeah, me too,” he chuckled lightly.

“Is there anything else you’re looking for? Maybe some cheekers?”

“Some what?” Changkyun’s mental image this time went to Kihyun’s adorable, kissable cheeks, more so kissable when his husband smiled so that his dimples appeared, which he knew wasn’t right for this context.

“Cheekers! They’re panties that show off your butt cheeks.”

_Oh. Yes, please. That would be excellent._

“Oh, okay. I think so, yeah. A different color, though.” He didn’t want to come home with a handful of lingerie all of one color. 

“Yes! You said he liked pink, right?” asked the first associate.

“Are you thinking of the rose colored floral lace cheekers?” the second asked excitedly.

“I am! Here, sweetheart, let me show you.”

“While you show him, I’m going to grab him a thong.” When Changkyun’s eyes grew wide, she let out a little laugh. “Don’t worry, it’s probably not what you think.”

And soon, he was holding a black thong with thick lace with every intention of buying it _and_ the pink cheekers for his husband. He decided that he had done well and thanked the associates for their help, but they insisted on seeing a picture of Kihyun before he moved to the checkout line.

“I feel like we already know him! Please let us see your lucky guy!”

“Ah, okay. One sec.” Changkyun pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped in his passcode (the day of their anniversary), and scrolled for a selca Kihyun had texted him earlier in the week. His recently dyed caramel hair was slightly wavy in the picture, and his pink lips looked as soft as they felt for their goodbye kiss that morning. He smiled looking at his screen, then turned his phone so the associates could see.

“Oh my god, it’s Kihyun!” the second associate squealed.

“You’re his husband? He’s come in here a few times before!”

“Awh, you guys are so cute!”

“And you said this is for your anniversary? Oh my god, you’re so lucky!”

Changkyun was a little frozen, surprised that Kihyun was apparently so well known in this store, but he again felt reassured by their bright smiles.

“Yep, it is. Our one year anniversary is next week. We’re going out to dinner this weekend, but I wanted to surprise him with something.” He didn’t mention the boudoir shoot, but they were already so excited about the gifts they helped him choose that he didn’t feel guilty. “Thank you for your help. He’s going to love these.”

\--

Changkyun was just finishing making dinner when Kihyun returned home from work.

“It smells good in here,” Kihyun declared, smiling as he entered the kitchen. “What are you making?”

“Carbonara,” he said before kissing his husband softly to welcome him home, “and it just got done. Go sit down.”

He dished out a helping and pulled the garlic bread out of the oven, and moved to the dining room, a smile plastered on his face. He couldn’t help it. This time, he was finally going to give Kihyun the gift and attention he deserved.

“Dinner is served,” Changkyun sang.

“You seem especially happy today,” Kihyun smiled. It was one of the smiles where his eyes turned to crescents and his cheeks dimpled. He was glad Kihyun was in a good mood, too.

“I _am_ especially happy. I was really productive today.”

“Work was that good, huh? You got off early, too, to have dinner already done.”

“Actually,” he began, “I took today off.”

“Without me?” Kihyun fake pouted, but his smile quickly returned. “I’m glad you took a day to yourself. What did you do?”

“A lot of things. Actually, I was going to wait a little longer, but you know I can’t keep a secret.” On the contrary, Changkyun could keep secrets quite well. Just not with Kihyun.

“I’m listening.” Kihyun tilted his head in curiosity and took another bite of the pasta.

“Stay here.”

“Staying~.”

Changkyun moved to bedroom and grabbed the pink bag from their walk-in closet. He had hung it on the wall under his favorite leather jacket, just in case Kihyun wanted to change clothes after work. He returned to the dining room and took a deep breath, just outside the entrance.

_Here goes._

“I have a surprise for you,” he called.

“I’m honored,” Kihyun chimed back.

He moved the bag behind his back and walked into the room as Kihyun wiped off his hands.

“I thought we were doing gifts after dinner out this weekend, I’m sorry. I’m still waiting for something to come for you.”

“That’s okay, baby. I just couldn’t wait.” He proudly revealed the bag and Kihyun immediately smiled slyly, raising his eyebrow.

“After I open this, I don’t know if I’ll be able to wait either.”

“That’s what I was hoping for,” Changkyun grinned, giving his husband the bag.

Kihyun reached into the bag and pulled out the bustier first. It was wrapped in the tissue paper with the matching panties, and Kihyun was gentle to remove it from the wrapping. Once he pulled it out, his eyes grew wide.

“Oh my god.”

_Shit, you fucked up, Changkyun._

“I kept the receipt, so we can always go back and pick something els-”

“I love it, thank you!”

“Oh. Good, thank god, okay great. I wasn’t sure if you would want something with a top part.”

Kihyun’s dimples returned with a bright smile as he set the matching set to the side.

“You know me well, Changkyun. I love it, don’t worry.”

His confidence returned and he nodded. “Good, keep going.”

Kihyun pulled out the pink cheekers next and admitted that he had been wanting to buy them, a slight blush coming over his face.

“I’m glad,” Changkyun said, giving a smile and reaching for his husband’s hand for reassurance. “There’s still more, you know.”

“Ah, you spoil me! Okay, let me see.” He reached into the bag again, this time pulling out the babydoll. 

“Changkyun, I love you. I’m done with my dinner, let’s go.” He stood abruptly, clutching the babydoll, abandoning the bag and other items.

“There’s still one more!” he protested.

“Great,” Kihyun said reaching for his hand, “I’ll wear that next time, come on.”

\--

Buying his husband that babydoll was the biggest blessing he had ever given himself. It was a gift for him just as much as it was for Kihyun. 

Kihyun changed quickly into the lingerie as Changkyun removed his own clothes and settled himself on their bed. When Kihyun walked from their master bathroom to the bed, he did it in a dainty, yet sexy way that Changkyun was sure only Kihyun could accomplish.

The thin fabric revealed his skin through the material and Changkyun’s eyes slowly traveled downward, drinking in every inch of his husband’s beautiful body. Kihyun straddled his legs around him and Changkyun pulled his hips to bring him closer. His husband cupped his face and kissed him sweetly as Changkyun moved his hands to his ass and squeezed, thankful for the thong and Kihyun’s exposed buttcheeks. 

They explored each other’s mouths just as passionately as they had for their honeymoon, which was just as passionately as when they were dating. They had grown and things had changed about them, but some things thankfully remained the same.

Kihyun’s mouth moved to connect with Changkyun’s neck, sucking at the sensitive skin.

“God, I love you,” Changkyun moaned.

“Everything about me?” he asked, humming into his neck.

“Uh huh, everything. Head to toe.”

Kihyun’s lips brushed on his ear as he softly whispered, tugging at the skin. “Inside out?”

Changkyun moved his hands to Kihyun’s sides and lifted him, making him lie on his back beneath him and grabbed the lube from their nightstand. He knew he was still completely fucked for this man, staring back up at him, eyes wide in arousal. He loved how the mesh lingerie spread around him, white lace on his chest. He loved the way he smiled up at him, hands reaching for Changkyun’s hips to bring him closer. He loved-

“All of you.”

He leaned down and kissed his husband again running a hand through his hair. Kihyun arched up into him, as Changkyun brought his body closer to his, too. Changkyun moved his hand back down to Kihyun’s ass and squeezed before slightly moving the string of the thong out of the way and uncapping the lube.

He loved the way Kihyun squirmed under him as he worked him open, reveling in the soft whines and hisses that came from his husband. Loved the way his body arched and moved to meet his own.

Kihyun wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer, and Changkyun pushed deeper and harder, developing a steady rhythm. Kihyun threw his head back, body arching again as Changkyun hit his prostate.

“Ah, fuck,” he moaned. “Babe, I’m close.”

Changkyun reached between them to tug aside the fabric of the thong they hadn’t cared to take off of Kihyun, working around it. He grabbed onto Kihyun’s cock and began pulsing his hand up and down his length as he jolted his hips forward again at the angle to hit Kihyun right where he needed it most.

“Fuck, babe, I’m gonna come.”

“Me too,” he panted, already releasing into his husband.

He tightened his grip around Kihyun's dick, to which he whined, but Changkyun leaned down and kissed his forehead as he worked through his orgasm.

“Shh, hang on, baby.”

Kihyun whined again, but nodded, trusting that Changkyun would take care of him. And he would, like he always did. But he didn't want to ruin Kihyun's new babydoll that got him so excited that they immediately stopped having dinner. Changkyun was honestly proud of himself for thinking that far in this moment, cock up Kihyun's ass, coming as he went for Kihyun's prostate with every thrust.

As his orgasm ended, he removed himself and quickly replaced the hand around Kihyun's cock with his mouth, and it wasn’t long before Kihyun's hips stuttered and he spilled his release into him with a shout. Changkyun swallowed and wiped his mouth with a small grin, looking up at Kihyun. His eyes were still squinted shut and his cheeks were flushed, and Changkyun’s heart flipped in on itself as he took in the image of Kihyun being somehow being simultaneously sexy and adorable post-orgasm. How the hell did he always manage that?

“God, you’re beautiful like this.”

Kihyun snapped his eyes open, and despite his protest, his cheeks reddened more and he wore a crooked smile.

“I am not.”

“You are, though. You really are.” He leaned in to kiss him sweetly, then laid beside him and Kihyun turned on his side to face him. “You’re beautiful all the time.”

“Ah, but you’re biased,” Kihyun giggled and kissed his nose. 

“Maybe,” Changkyun grinned, “but it’s still true.”

He reached for Kihyun’s hip and his husband scooted closer to him, kissing him again. Changkyun’s hands found the fabric of the babydoll and began playing with it between his fingers.

“You really like this stuff, huh?”

Kihyun gave a small nod of affirmation.

“So, what if,” he began, lightly tugging on the babydoll, “we got some pictures of you in your new things?”

“Pictures?” He tentatively arched an eyebrow.

“I actually...I, uh, already booked you a session?”

“You what?” There was a touch of fear in his voice as Kihyun raised himself onto his elbow. “Like a photo session?”

“Yeah, but, baby, hang on. The photographer is really nice and is all about making sure his models are comfortable. The session can be here and I can be here for it, and you get to wear your new lingerie and some other things, and I think you’d have a lot of fun.”

Kihyun considered this for a moment and his features gradually softened. “So you did this for me? Not for yourself?”

Changkyun paused and swallowed. Although he hadn’t admitted it to himself, he supposed this was as much of a gift for himself as it was for Kihyun.

“Well, I planned it for you. But I guess it’s for both of us? I wanted to do something for you to show you that I really do love everything about you. Head to toe, inside out…”

“All of me,” Kihyun sighed. “Okay, I get it. I think I could do it? If you’ll be there.”

Changkyun smiled in relief. Part of him thought that Kihyun would refuse and he’d have to figure out how to cancel the session and get him something else.

“I’ll be there. And you can meet the photographer beforehand so you don’t feel so awkward. Actually, he wanted you to. He wanted to talk to you about what to eat leading up to it and about getting massages and champagne and stuff.”

“I get massages because of this?”

“You do,” he hummed.

“So I get massages, which sounds plural to me. Multiple massages. And I get to wear lingerie and take pictures with me in said lingerie in a bunch of poses. While drinking champagne?”

Changkyun nodded, smiling, and Kihyun leaned in to kiss him again.

“Okay, yeah. I can do that.”

\--

The time leading up to the boudoir shoot went more smoothly than Changkyun had hoped. He assumed that Kihyun would be nervous and he was, but he was still determined to follow through with it. He felt more comfortable after meeting Wonho and witnessing his warm personality in person, and the pampering helped him relax, too. Changkyun set up and paid for all of the appointments to treat Kihyun. This whole thing was for him, after all.

Kihyun had massages and a waxing appointment, and even went to get himself something else he wanted to wear for the shoot, which was kept a secret from Changkyun. He was pleased his husband seemed to be looking forward to it.

When the day of the shoot came, Kihyun began his day lazily with loose clothes, as instructed. His skin could be sensitive, and Wonho had told him to wear something loose fitting to avoid any lines from seams against his skin. So, Kihyun wore sweatpants and one of Changkyun’s favorite oversized t-shirts and curled up on the couch to read until Wonho arrived. 

Part of Changkyun wanted to have pictures of his husband like this: sitting silently on their couch, wearing some of his own clothes, reading his book in the serene silence. He was beautiful this way. He was beautiful every way.

The doorbell rang, interrupting his daily revelation of the beauty of Kihyun, and Changkyun met Wonho at the door. He was pulling a suitcase behind him and Changkyun offered to take it and assist in carrying in any equipment he had.

Wonho set up in their living room first, as they had agreed to use their couch for a part of the shoot. Changkyun knew that this also to make Kihyun feel like Wonho was less intrusive, as compared to going directly to their room.

As Wonho got everything together, Kihyun changed into the bustier first and entered the room shyly, as expected. They had already had a little champagne when Wonho first arrived and Changkyun immediately offered him his glass again upon his return. Wonho began describing what he wanted him to do for his first pose as he worked on Kihyun’s makeup, with sips of champagne in between.

Once his subtle makeup was done, Kihyun swallowed another sip of champagne and gave the glass back to Changkyun, approaching the couch. He sat sideways on the couch, leaning into the backrest. Wonho positioned himself at the end of the couch, preparing to capture the shot from the side.

“Okay, now put your right arm onto the back of the couch and lean into your hand. Good, and relax your fingers so they’re not flat against your head. Try to relax, Kihyun. And bring your left knee up to get comfortable.”

“Like this?”

Changkyun moved to stand behind Wonho and held his breath, both in anticipation because of the start of the shoot, as well as in appreciation of Kihyun’s natural charm. He was innocently leaning into the back of the couch, elbow draped over the back of the couch, hand propping up his head. He angled his face towards his hand, looking downwards and to the side. He was already too good at this.

“Just like that. Turn your face just a smidge to me, but I like the sideways glance. Innocent, yet alluring.”

“You look good, baby,” Changkyun added.

Wonho snapped a few shots of his pose, coaching Kihyun to position his face and body slightly differently, just to make sure he got it right. Then he began explaining the next pose and Kihyun moved to lie on his stomach. Wonho stayed at the end of the couch to take a few shots of Kihyun face-on. 

His husband supported himself up on his arms, relaxing his hand under his chin. Kihyun’s left knee was hanging slightly over the edge of the couch, leg draped into the cushion. Part of his butt cheeks were exposed and Changkyun wished he could walk to him and press his lips softly to the golden, almost glowing skin. He’d save that for later, though.

Wonho took a few shots before he looked up from his camera and tilted his head to the side.

“Kihyun, did you get a chance to look through the suitcase of props I brought?”

“No, not really,” he said, shaking his head.

“I have some things that I think might make these shots more interesting. Mind if I show you?”

“Sure,” he agreed, sitting up.

As Wonho moved to the suitcase, Kihyun took another sip of champagne. The photographer shifted through things a little, then pulled out a pair of thin, white nylon stockings with a few inches of lace at the top, and some light pink heels.

“Do you think you could wear these? Or would you want to?”

Kihyun’s eyes darted from the items in Wonho’s hands to Changkyun. He offered his husband a reassuring smile, hoping he would feel encouraged to either wear or not wear whatever he’d like best. Kihyun smiled back and turned to nod at Wonho.

“Yeah, I want to.”

Changkyun hadn’t realized, but he wanted Kihyun to want to wear them, too. His thin legs in the white lacy stockings draped gracefully over the couch cushion as Kihyun laid on his back on the couch. Wonho asked him to arch his back and bend his knees, one a bit more than the other, heels flat on the seat of the couch. One of his hands playfully rested on his abdomen, the other in his caramel hair.

Changkyun had never seen something so attractive in his entire life.

Until they moved into their bedroom.

Wonho pulled more accessories out of his suitcase of wonders and Kihyun changed into them. This time, he wore black Cuban heel nylon stockings, fully fashioned, with a black seam running up the back of his legs. He had put on his black thong, the thick lace settling over his bony hips, and his ass looked more full and prominent, accented with the red heels from Wonho’s collection. 

At Wonho’s direction, Kihyun sat on the circular white rug in front of their full length window. Kihyun sat, body parallel to the window, leaning back onto his arms. His legs were bent, relaxed at different angles in front of him, arching his back and tilting his chin upward.

With the sun glowing through their thin white curtains, Kihyun was radiant.

“You look stunning, Kihyun.”

His husband turned to face him, with a smile.

“Really, baby, you look incredible.”

“Ah, don’t make me blush! I’m trying to be serious.”

“I _am_ serious. Have I told you I love you yet today? Because I do.”

Kihyun’s smile widened and Changkyun heard the shutter of the camera from Wonho snapping a few pictures. Changkyun already knew that those ones would be his favorite.

Kihyun laughed and Changkyun’s own smile widened as he heard the sweet sound of his husband’s laughter fill the room. He was glad that Kihyun seemed to be enjoying this. He had gotten increasingly more comfortable with the poses Wonho suggested in the living room, hanging over the couch, sitting and lying on it in different positions. With every pose, Kihyun seemed more sure of himself. Which was the whole point in the first place. 

Wonho smiled along with them, pleased that it was going so well. He suggested more poses from Kihyun on the floor, sometimes moving his limbs himself. There was one shot in particular that Changkyun would have run over and started removing the few clothes that Kihyun was wearing. But again, he’d save that for later.

Kihyun was currently lying on his back, legs up in the air, crossed at the ankle. Wonho got down low, giving him an angle that would capture Kihyun’s ass, the long stockings showing off his legs.

Wonho moved again to capture the pose from another side, this time displaying his chest and torso. And, damn, if Kihyun’s nipples were any more erect from the cool air moving through the room, Changkyun wasn’t sure he’d make it through the rest of the shoot.

As instructed, Kihyun turned to lie on his stomach and allowed Changkyun to assist him in bending his knee and hooking the tip of the heel under Kihyun’s thong at his tailbone, pulling on the lace. They struggled for a moment and Kihyun laughed at him, but they figured it out and Changkyun gave his ass a little pat before returning to Wonho to get out of the way.

As Kihyun changed into his next outfit, Wonho came closer to show Changkyun some of the raw photos. 

“What do you think?” he asked, still scrolling through.

“I think I should be paying you more.”

Wonho laughed at that. “Well, you can always tip,” he teased.

“I just might. Seriously though, they look great. Kihyun looks great. I’m really glad he’s enjoying himself.”

“Then I’m doing my job right.”

Kihyun returned, this time wearing the babydoll. Some of his shyness returned, as evident by the light blush of his cheeks. Changkyun wondered if it was more due to the lack of fabric around his lower region or the memory of him wearing it during sex a couple of weeks prior. He played with the hem of the fabric as he moved over to the bed.

He climbed onto the mattress, the creamy white of the babydoll coordinating well with the lavender colored comforter. Kihyun sat on his knees, letting his his bare feet come to either side of his thighs, and continued to toy with the dotted mesh of his lingerie.

It was the most endearing and captivating thing Kihyun had done yet.

“I was going to pose you, but I want you to stay like that. Just tilt your head to the side a bit more. Yep, now chin up just a touch….Perfect, stay like that.”

“You’re a natural, baby,” Changkyun praised him. Because he was.

Changkyun turned to Wonho with an idea for his husband’s next pose.

“What if he, like, sits up from the mattress on his knees, and kind of pulls the fabric up so his stomach shows?”

Wonho smiled warmly back at him. “You know, I don’t normally take pose suggestions from clients, but I like that. Kihyun?”

“Okay,” he nodded, smiling. He shifted his weight up off the mattress so he sat upright on his knees, then pulled the fabric up his stomach, revealing his torso more. “Like this?”

Changkyun nodded, smiling. “You look good like that, baby.”

“I like it,” Wonho agreed. “Can you pull it up a bit more so your fist is over your chest and arch your back more? Yeah, now put your other hand in your hair like this. Mhmm, just move your elbow off to the side more and turn your face into that arm a little, chin down a bit. There we go.”

Changkyun blinked at the rhythm of the camera shutter, capturing the moment into his memory. Kihyun looked so naturally stunning with his fist pulling on his caramel hair and exposed skin glowing in the sunlight. He wanted to push him into the bed and cover every part of his skin with kisses. He wanted to suck on his exposed neck, elongated with the stretch of this pose. Wanted to push the thong aside like before… He wondered how much time was left for this session. 

He watched as Kihyun laid across the bed with Wonho’s suggestions, arching his body, or draping his limbs in various ways. Changkyun was glad this moment was being documented with pictures, because he didn’t trust himself to remember the details as well as he wanted. His husband was certainly a sight to see.

\--

Changkyun was surprised when Kihyun asked him to step out of the room for the next change of clothes, but he remembered the little bag Kihyun had brought home and refused to show him and decided it must be worth the wait. He drummed his fingers on the table, doing his best to be patient. Wondering what was going on in his room and what Kihyun might be wearing was nearly killing him.

Eventually, he and Wonho came out of the bedroom, but whatever his husband had been wearing remained a secret, as the loose shirt and sweatpants hung from his hips and shoulders again. Wonho gathered the props and equipment, informing them he'd be in contact when the editing was done and the photos were ready for selection for purchase. 

When he left, Changkyun turned to his husband grinning. “So, what did you think?”

“It was a lot more fun than I thought it would be! Thank you, babe.” He came forward and Kihyun's soft lips connected with his own. Changkyun reached his hand up and softly tugged at Kihyun's earlobe between his thumb and index finger.

“You know how much I love you, right?”

“I do,” Kihyun hummed. “And do you know how much I love you?”

He leaned forward, lips brushing on his husband's ear. “Remind me,” he whispered.

Kihyun placed a hand behind Changkyun's head, pulling his lips to his own. “I love you head to toe,” he said between kisses.

“Inside out?”

“Mhmm,” he hummed. “All of you.”

“And I love all of you,” Changkyun replied, placing his hands on Kihyun's hips, pulling him closer. “Although...I wish you wouldn't have taken off whatever your mystery change of clothes was.”

“Who said I took it off?” Kihyun asked, raising an eyebrow. “I just didn't want to walk out here half naked as Wonho packed up, so I put this back on.”

Changkyun took a step back, letting go of his husband. “You're telling me that your mystery lingerie is under this shirt and sweatpants?”

Kihyun only nodded, a sly smile on his face.

“And you're still wearing them? Can I take them off?”

“God, I thought you'd never ask.”

Kihyun moved his hands to meet Changkyun’s at his hips and began moving them up, taking his loose t-shirt with them. Changkyun continued the task of taking off Kihyun’s shirt as his husband began doing the same for him, pulling up Changkyun’s shirt with one hand and tugging his own pants down with the other. 

Changkyun’s eyes widened to saucers when he saw what Kihyun had been hiding. Christ, he didn’t even know Kihyun would be into something like that. His heart threatened to collapse, beating at an alarming rate as he took in the sight before him.

Kihyun was wearing a full red set, the color itself striking against Kihyun’s skin. He had a bra, tight to his chest, with embroidered flowers along the base of the bra. But the flowers weren’t cute like the ones on some of Kihyun’s things he’d bought himself before. No, these were sexy, in placement and style. 

The same large sheer flowers were used along the hem of the red thong, which was almost completely see-through. Changkyun could see every detail of Kihyun’s steadily hardening cock. 

Sitting higher on his husband’s waist was another band of the flowers, fastened around his torso. He had nude stockings up to his mid thigh and, other than the bra, it all seemed connected with a thin red suspender set, clasping onto the stockings and running up his thigh and abdomen to connect with the embroidered flowers around his waist. In the center of each piece was a miniscule red bow.

And, christ, everything about him was captivating: the way the center band settled perfectly around his waist, the contrast of the bright red against his golden lightened skin in this light, the tug of the stockings up his thighs. Kihyun bit his lip, moving to unbutton Changkyun’s jeans.

“Holy fuck.”

Kihyun froze for a beat, then continued to tug his zipper down.

“No, babe, wait. I gotta...holy shit, you look amazing? Jesus fuck. I wanna just stare at you like this, but I also want to rip it off of you. I...wow.”

Kihyun quickly leaned into him, kissing him deeply and passionately, pulling at his pants as he did. Changkyun pressed his body to his husband’s, one hand settling on the small of Kihyun’s back, the other squeezing his exposed ass. 

He stepped out of the jeans that had been pushed to his calves, walking forward into Kihyun, moving him backwards. Changkyun leaned forward and lifted his husband, hands firmly grasping his thighs as Kihyun squeezed him closer with his legs, arms draping around Changkyun’s neck. 

“Marry me?”

Kihyun smiled into his next kiss. “I already did.”

“Oh, thank god. I thought this might all have been a dream and I was about to wake up.”

Kihyun chuckled at this, and squeezed his legs around him.

“Changkyun?” He moved in to kiss him again.

“Hmm?” he hummed into the kiss.

“Shut up and fuck me okay?”

_Christ._

“Okay,” he nodded. He carried his husband to their bedroom as quickly as he could and laid him on the bed.

He crawled onto the bed to hover over his husband and began kissing every possible inch of his skin, sometimes biting lightly at his skin, or slipping his tongue under the lingerie. Kihyun hissed and arched his back when he nibbled at his hip, and Changkyun smiled to himself as Kihyun pulled his hair.

Changkyun moved back up Kihyun’s body, kissing at the skin along the way. His lips settled onto Kihyun’s neck as he lifted him up to unfasten the bra. He fumbled with it for a few seconds, but was able to undo it and slowly pull the straps from Kihyun’s shoulders down his arms.

Changkyun moved his hands back down to Kihyun’s waist, moving to begin undoing the rest. Kihyun shifted his weight to lift his lower body and help him with it, which was good because Changkyun busied himself with Kihyun’s now exposed nipples. His tongue circled around his left nipple, lightly sucking and biting at the skin.

Kihyun whimpered beneath him and pushed Changkyun’s hand out of the way. He arched his back more, serving to aid in taking off his lingerie, but he was asking to be teased, too. Changkyun slid his hand up Kihyun’s body and pinched his other nipple, earning him an aroused shout.

Kihyun’s body shuddered as Changkyun moved to replace his fingers, circling his tongue around that nipple.

“Ah, babe, help me get this off. I can’t wait much longer,” he whined. “I need you to touch me.”

Changkyun grinned as he moved back to undo the garter belt and slowly pull the panties and stockings down Kihyun’s slender legs. Every part of Kihyun’s skin was gorgeous, and Changkyun had to stop himself from holding his breath as he stared at his husband’s beautiful body.

After a beat, Kihyun propped himself up, looking back at him with his dark eyes, blown with lust, but showing a hint of confusion.

“Changkyun? Babe, come on.” He slid his thumbs under the elastic of Changkyun’s boxers and looked to him expectantly.

Changkyun blinked himself back into focus and nodded, moving his hands to meet Kihyun’s and pull off his boxers.

“Sorry. You’re just...wow.”

“You are, too,” Kihyun smiled and leaned in to kiss him. 

Changkyun tried wrapping his head around how Kihyun could be so perfect in so many ways, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to figure it out. He’d rather use his energy to please his partner, so he laid Kihyun back down, pulling at his hips to bring him closer to him. 

He worked him open slowly and diligently, lips moving between his his husband’s neck, nipples and own lips. Changkyun wasn’t sure which part was his favorite: tasting Kihyun’s skin on his tongue, or hearing him moan with each movement, growing louder with every finger entering him.

When Kihyun was ready, Changkyun pressed his cock gradually into him, lightly shouting as he did. He established a rhythm easily and, between Kihyun’s arched body and Changkyun’s position, he was soon angled to hit Kihyun’s prostate with nearly every thrust.

Changkyun bit his bottom lip as he kept his pace. He was mesmerized by Kihyun’s appearance below him, mouth open, panting and moaning, eyes alternating between squeezing shut or fighting to stare directly into Changkyun’s. His body was jolting to Changkyun’s thrusts, dick bobbing in time. 

Changkyun reached for Kihyun’s cock, sloppily pulsing his hand and, shortly after, he felt Kihyun’s body tense, and his husband shouted as he came. Changkyun continued working Kihyun’s dick with his hand to his completion, then soon found his own release, moaning Kihyun’s name.

He collapsed onto the mattress beside his husband and Kihyun turned to kiss him.

“Happy anniversary, baby.”

\--

When Wonho called the couple to let them know that the proofs were ready, Kihyun insisted on going to view them alone. Changkyun trusted him to pick out the best shots more than he trusted himself. He would have bought every single one, knowing fully well that some of the shots were just angled slightly differently. Sending Kihyun solo was a good call.

But, still, he was impatient waiting to see them.

Not only did Kihyun go alone to decide which shots to print into the album, but he had also refused to tell Changkyun what he had selected. Waiting for the book to be printed and ready for pick-up was a new kind of torture Changkyun hadn’t anticipated.

When it was ready, Kihyun ventured out alone again, but returned eager to show Changkyun what he picked. From the bag, Kihyun first pulled out a small framed picture. Changkyun raised an eyebrow, confused, as he thought his husband had only gone with an album. 

Kihyun turned the frame to reveal the picture and Changkyun felt a warmth in his grinning cheeks. The photo was of the two of them. Wonho had taken a picture of Changkyun helping Kihyun connect his heel to his thong on the floor. In the picture, Changkyun was clearly focused on his task, eyes furrowed in concentration, but there was a small smile playing at his lips. Kihyun looked radiant as ever in the sunlight, and he had turned slightly backwards to look at Changkyun, eyes like crescents, mouth wide in laughter.

“I had to keep that one,” he declared, smiling.

“I’m glad you did.” He wrapped his arm around Kihyun, pulling him closer on the sofa, and kissed his temple. “Let’s see the rest.”

They went through the album together, recalling that day and the many poses, outfits, and props that came with it.

Finally, they reached the pages that Changkyun had been especially anticipating.

Kihyun was wearing the red lingerie set Changkyun had liked so much, with the bra, stockings, belt and all. His body faced away from the camera and Changkyun’s favorite leather jacket was slung over one shoulder. He turned his face to look over at the camera, and his hand was on his ass, tightly squeezing his exposed cheek.

Changkyun’s breath hitched in his throat and his jaw dropped as he stared at the picture. He eventually blinked and swallowed, then turned to Kihyun.

“Baby? Can you put that on again? Now?”

Kihyun smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

“It’s already on.”


End file.
